Future loves don't differ, no matter
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: love doesn't differ with a different beginning. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme are their own coven, they adopt an abandoned Bella at 7 months. Carlisle and his coven is undiscovered will soon be found! find out how this new beginning for Bella will work out!Rx
1. Chapter 1

**(my first Twilight fan fiction! Please review! Any suggestions are taken happily! Read and review!)**

**I don't own anything but my pleasant ideas.**

**Chapter one…**

"mum! Look at that baby! isn't she beautiful?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Alice are you sure this is the baby? She does look impossibly cute though!" Esme called as she examined the baby.

"mum, did you even think that Alice is lying? What if she just wants a little sister, and what if she ends up eating it?" Rosalie pouted.

"Rosalie don't talk like that, Alice doesn't lie. And we would never harm such a cute baby" Esme scolded them and cooed the last sentence. Alice stuck her tongue angrily out at Rosalie.

"girls stop that. I cant believe you have been sixteen and seventeen for how long but you still act like five year olds." Esme said as she looked around.

"mum, are we going to adopt her?" Alice asked pleadingly.

"I suppose, considering she doesn't really have any parents" Esme said frowning.

"great" Rosalie added sarcastically.

"Alice dear, will you go to the desk and alert the nun" Esme asked as she watched the little baby girl crawl near. Falling clumsily every now and then. Alice smiled but was gone in an instant. The baby put her arms up to Esme. Esme hesitantly picked the girl up and gently bounced her. The baby giggled, making Esme happy with tears- although she can't cry. Rosalie looked at Esme and felt guilty, she really should want to see her mum happy. Rosalie walked over and put her head on Esme's shoulder.

"she is cute isn't she?" Rosalie said, Esme nodded happily.

"isn't it a funny coincidence I always end up only having daughters?" Esme said amused, Rosalie smiled.

"I see you have chosen her" the nun announced from behind Esme and Rosalie, they both turned and Esme smiled and nodded happily.

"come along then, we will arrange it all" the nun ordered. "yes bring the baby" the nun added, besides Esme felt she couldn't- well wouldn't put down the baby. Who goo'ed and awe'd at everything and played with Esme's flowing hair.

"if you could please fill these sheets out and we can do a back round check with the police, then you can pick up Isabella in about a week or two at the most." the nun informed them.

"excuse me but we have our back round checks right here" Alice spoke forwarding them.

"oh wonderful, I guess you can fill this out and take her home tonight." the nun chimed happily.

"what's a pretty baby like you doing here?" Esme asked motherly cooing.

"actually we don't get many visitors and she just arrived a week ago." the nurse murmured sadly.

"oh, that's too bad" Esme whispered sadly. The nun nodded.

"were all ready" Alice said handing the form back. The nun looked at her disbelievingly, but examined the sheet and smiled.

"you did good" the nun said, Alice smiled sweetly.

"are you sure you're ready to take Isabella home? Do you have everything prepared?" the nun asked concernedly.

"yes, we have everything. We felt as though we were expecting her" Alice responded happily.

"yes, even her car seat" Esme added smiling. "she is under twelve months right? For safety reasons." Esme added curiously.

"yes she's seven months" the nun said before her face saddened.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered, I have to give you an oral explanation of her past." the nun murmured.

"oh then we'll happily listen." Esme said uneasily.

"well it's very quick. Her mother, very beautiful woman, and young I believe she was eighteen or nineteen. Her father was a handsome man, young also. Her mother died in her birth. She lived with her father for at least seven months, but he lost it. He started drinking and everything." the nun whispered shaking her head.

"we don't have any knowledge of any relatives on either side." the nun said standing up.

"that's it, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call, she eats pabulum and baby food, she drinks regular milk, heated or cold, and water. Well it's all in this file" the nun said handing the folder over as they approached the door.

"thank you" the all said in unison, bowing slightly. They entered their Audi. They started the quiet engine, warming the car. They strapped Isabella in comfortably. The nun waved them good bye.

This was a day of a brand new life. Needing restraint, comfort and love. From each of the family members.

_**TBC…**_

**(okay first twilight fanfic! Remade! Please read and review! Criticism is only taken if you can add a reason and how to fix it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So sorry for the long wait! Honestly I feel stupid for not updating in forever! But my confidence in writing has been down. I've had comments from people saying my writing is crap and I shouldn't bother. So I need encouragement and I'm going to give it one more shot! Please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.**

_Chapter two…_

"Isabella, welcome to your new home." Esme said warmly tickling the babies tummy, making her giggle.

"Mum, look at these clothes! They're awful!" Alice exclaimed with dread as she pawed through Isabella's bag. Esme walked to Alice's side and examined the clothes Alice spread out on the carpet.

"Hmm. I'm sure they're normal baby clothes Alice. I don't see anything wrong with them." Esme explained as she brought Isabella to the crib.

"But mum I'm sure she deserves much better! Just look at her cute little face." Alice disagreed as she packed the clothes back into the suitcase.

"Alice don't pack them back up, put them in her dresser." Esme chided as she watched Alice packed the clothes back up.

"Mum! I think they're awful!" Alice exclaimed sadly. Then her expression brightened.

"How about we take a trip to Paris, or Tokyo and Italy! They have the cutest baby clothes!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"How do you know for sure they have cute clothes there?" Esme asked absently as she showed Isabella her new stuffed animals from the crib.

"Because I just had a vision of us shopping there." Alice grinned breathtakingly. Esme smiled as she envisioned it. Suddenly she frowned just a bit.

"Alice I think we should give Isabella time to adjust to her new home before we do anything that drastic." Esme said as she sat with Isabella on the rocking chair.

"Where is Rose?" Esme asked curiously and tilted her head trying to listen for her.

"She's in the kitchen making Bella's dinner." Alice smiled admiring the baby.

"Bella?" Esme questioned cocking a perfect eyebrow. Alice grinned and shrugged.

"Isabella is an awfully long name." Alice stated as the fire alarm went off. Bella whimpered then went into full crying mode.

"Alice take Bella, I'll go tend to Rose." Esme said alarmed passing Bella to Alice. Alice started singing to Bella as Esme flew from the room.

"Rose what happened?" Esme asked calmly as she found Rose dumping baking powder on the stove.

"I haven't cooked in awhile. I left the dish cloth too close to the stove. I thought that was how the pabulum was supposed to smell, you see it smells awful already." Rose explained boredly. Esme sighed.

"Is the pabulum ruined?" Esme asked trying to look over Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie shook her head and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"I put it in a bowl in the fridge so it could cool down." Rosalie said as she took it out and handed it to Esme.

"It looks an awful lot gruel." Rosalie said scrunching her nose. Esme shrugged.

"It says its for babies. Its supposed to be good for them." Esme said holding the pabulum an arm lengths away anyway.

"Isabella has quite the scream." Rosalie said scrunching her attractive nose. Esme smiled.

"That's a good thing I'm sure." Esme said matter of factly.

"I do not understand how that's a good thing. Honestly it's annoying and irritating." Rosalie exclaimed and sat on the counter with her handheld mirror.

"You'll get used to it." Esme sighed and headed upstairs again. Bella was giggling when Esme entered her room, making Esme smile.

"Her smell is very appealing, but it's getting easier to handle." Alice explained with a gleaming smile. Esme sighed in relief.

"It looked like you were going to have a hard time with it when we were in the car." Esme smiled sheepishly.

"I thought I was too. But I was surprised you didn't look troubled at all." Alice confessed handing Bella to Esme who took Alice's spot on the rocking chair.

"It was, when I first held her. But my motherly instinct took over, and I just wanted to love her. I knew somewhere in me that I could never let myself into that other instinct." Esme explained as Alice gazed at Esme in awe.

"Your so strong. I know what your talking about. Thanks I think it will make it easier now that I see from your point of view." Alice smiled gently whilst gazing at Bella who was eating clumsily. Alice sighed suddenly looking troubled.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asking worriedly. Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Her impaired wardrobe still bothers me. I think I'll go look around at the local boutiques. I'll be back soon." Alice said kissing Esme's cheek and Bella's forehead.

"Be careful." Esme said softly gazing into Alice's eyes with meaning. Alice nodded solemnly.

"Maybe Rose would like to go?" Esme suggested listening for Rosalie's answer.

"Sure, maybe I can do some shopping." Rosalie sighed.

"Are you going to hunt on the way home?" Esme asked curiously. Alice closed her eyes in thought.

"Yes, I think we should. Looks like there will be some deer just north of the highway. Just far away so we don't make any mistakes." Alice explained knowingly. Esme nodded and smiled in agreement as started burping Bella.

"Do you think Isabella has a normal sleep pattern yet?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"We call her Bella, Rose." Esme smiled adoringly at Bella. Rosalie shrugged and said,

"I prefer Isabella it's a pretty name."

Alice was silently staring at her surprised. Rosalie looked at the Winnie The Pooh clock across the room then glanced at Alice becoming disgruntled.

"What?" Rosalie demanded of Alice. "It's rude to stare." She grumbled under her breath.

"I was just surprised at your curiosity. I hadn't given her sleeping pattern a second thought." Alice mumbled then grinned at Rosalie.

"That's cause your too distracted worrying about her very normal clothes." Rosalie responded with a smirk.

"Oh and looks like Bella doesn't have a normal sleeping pattern yet." Alice said looking at Esme with a slight frown.

"Of course not she's still young." Esme cooed at Bella gently rubbing her nose against Bella's.

"We should head out now Alice, before it gets too late. I know you can shop for hours." Rosalie grinned.

"Yes. Too bad the stores close so early. I don't know why they just stay open all night. I mean some stores do." Alice frowned disapprovingly.

"Humans work hard to keep those stores open all night. You shouldn't judge them because they can't do things you can." Esme chided. Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have Isabella's measurements Alice?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Got them when Esme went downstairs." Alice nodded looking ready and determined for their little shopping trip.

"Were off then. We'll see you soon mum." Rosalie and Alice waved to Esme as they left the room.

"We'll be waiting." Esme breathed and started humming some Debussy verses to Bella.

"Rose you always drive though. And you don't even know where were going." Alice exclaimed as Rosalie started towards the drivers seat.

"Alice I'm oldest though." Rosalie said lamely as she stopped.

"How about a thumb war?" Alice challenged with a mischievous grin. Rosalie sighed and gave Alice a look.

"I know that look. Besides I swore I'd never get in a thumb war with you again. Ten years ago you broke my thumb off." Rosalie grumbled and stomped over to the passenger seat. Alice smiled sweetly at her sister and hopped in the driver seat.

"That's what I thought." Alice said very quietly not for Rosalie to hear. Rosalie heard anyway and slapped Alice's head.

"You were probably bluffing. I probably won that thumb war." Rosalie said knowingly.

"You'd never know." Alice smiled vaguely and revved the engine shooting out of the round a bout driveway.

All the way to the shopping area Alice blasted her favourite satellite station while she sang her heart and Rosalie sung calmly along.

"Oh I didn't know these stores sold baby clothes." Rosalie murmured as they exited the car.

"They're selection is small, They don't have it out front it's in the VIP backroom. You have to have the right credit card to access the backroom." Alice explained giddily.

"Sounds extravagant." Rosalie said approvingly as they entered the store. Immediately employees started toward them.

"Hi, how may we help you today?" Asked the women who had come from the front counter.

"We'd like access to your backroom." Alice said sweetly but with authority and handed them a black card with gold writing. It wasn't a normal credit card. The woman's eyes bugged. She took the card and nodded fervently waving the workers forward.

"Follow us please." Said a male worker. They were guided to a classy lounge then into a dressing room with a mini store next to the dressing room.

"Browse freely. If you need anything please ask any of us." The male said with courtesy. Alice nodded and got to work. Rosalie browsed without interest.

"These clothes are very similar to the clothes we already have." Rosalie murmured for Alice to hear.

"Yeah, I think they're old imports. I don't know how often they update the wardrobe." Alice murmured back from across the room.

"Did you find anything good?" Rosalie asked holding a shirt up over her shirt examining it.

"Yes, very cute things, but its very annoying going at this slow pace." Alice whispered.

"I'm just surprised they're not bombarding us offering this and that, and making suggestions. You know?" Rosalie explained jokingly.

"I guess they all have very good instincts then. Have you found anything?" Alice asked folding her findings over her arm.

"Mmm. A couple things. Dress clothes though." Rosalie mumbled boredly.

"I'm done here are you ready to move on?" Alice asked moving towards Rosalie.

"Yes. There's really no selection we have a lot of similar things." Rosalie said out loud as Alice approached her.

"It's okay I only have a few more places in mind." Alice grinned while Rosalie stared at the huge pile of baby clothes.

"I'm sure you have a lot more in mind don't you?" Rosalie grimaced knowingly. Alice shrugged and danced gracefully over to the workers.

***

"You really adopted a human baby?"

"Yes Kathy. It's not as troublesome as you'd think. She's napping right now." Esme said adoringly.

"Hmm. You make it sound like an appealing idea, to adopt I mean." Kathy said thoughtfully.

"Yes I think I'm already growing to really love her." Esme murmured lovingly at Bella whom was in her arms.

"It makes me happy to hear you like this Esme. When I'd changed you, you were so shattered." Kathy said.

"I know. I thought I'd never have another chance to be a mother. I mean I love Rose and Alice but they were grown up when I'd found them." Esme said to her creator and life long friend.

"I understand. Sean just arrived home though. We're going to hunt. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Kathy said.

"Yes. I'll be here I'm sure." Esme bid her goodbye then hung up. Bella stirred and then woke with a cry. Esme hugged her gently and sang to her. Bella cried for a couple more seconds but then stopped and gazed at Esme in awe. Esme smiled down at her. Bella reached up and touched her face, tracing Esme's jaw, nose and lips then finally holding her hair. Bella smiled dazzlingly back at Esme.

"Do you need anything, love?" Esme asked Bella. Bella just smiled again. Esme sighed.

"I can't wait until you can speak. I'm sure you'll have an adorable voice." Esme smiled stroking Bella's hair.

"Can you say momma?" Esme asked gently. Bella stared at Esme.

"Mmm." Was the sound Bella made. Esme grinned.

"That was good. We'll keep working on it." Esme said brightly. Esme proceeded to bathe Bella. After she'd finished bathing Bella she got her a bottle and sat in the rocking chair to feed her while listening to French lullabies.

"Esme were home." Alice said conversationally. Her and Rosalie flew up the stairs and into Bella's room quietly.

"Shh. She's sound asleep." Esme whispered. Rosalie shrugged and went downstairs to look for something to do. Alice quietly showed Esme all the clothes she'd bought Bella and started putting them away.

_TBC…_

**(Okay I honestly want to know your thoughts. Please review, don't be too harsh. Ciao!)**


End file.
